moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Whucian Civil War
The Whucian Civil War, or simple The Civil War, was a bloody conflict that spanned seven years from 203 K.C. to 210 K.C. Prelude The Ashtrees faced countless rebellions in the past by the lower classes, but what made the spark for the Civil War was the massive oppression of the nobility's rights. This lead to a secret armament program for a rebellion for almost a decade. The Rebels launched a coordinated assault on key installations that allow for the Ashtree to maintain control, thus starting the war. The War While the Ashtree Loyalists were caught by surprise initially, the Loyalists were able to repulse all assaults except for one. Assault of Vigil Hill(Sept 25th, 203 K.C.) Due to its isolation from the rest of the military installations, Vigil Hill was targeted to control the major bread basket of the nation. But the Ashtree, having knowing the importance of the surrounding farmsteads, had a sizable garrison to defend the position. The garrison commander, along with his forces, faced down High Marshal Phillip Hastings with 500 troops, with the Rebels having over 5000 soldiers and militiamen armed with field artillery battering and fighting in melee. The garrison surrendered after 20 days of siege and repeated assaults. Of the 500 Loyalists, only 55 survived, with the Rebels loosing over 500 soldiers and militiamen. 5 years of Skirmishes Over the next 5 years, the opposing forces did not engage in any pitched battles, mainly skirmishes. But on the Western Island of the Kingdom, the Hastings Coalition were able to slowly take control of the lands, with only the Capitol, Whucia Keep, remaining in Ashtree control. Siege of Whucia (Jan 15th-Sept 6th, 208 K.C.) After successfully forcing the Ashtree forces to retreat into the Keep, High Marshal Phillip gathered his forces to begin to siege the Ashtree forces out of the Keep. Stage One The first stage was to secure the Harbor, which lay outside the walls. The rebels amassed 5,000 to complete the action, supported by several frigates and twelve batteries of field cannons/catapults. The Loyalists has a garrison of 2,000 within the Harbor, as well as some improvised cannons making up a battery. The assault was a overwhelming success, having the port being taken within hours by the rebels. The Loyalists were too demoralized to defend properly and were forces to retreat or surrender to Rebel Forces. Stage Two The entirety of the artillery forces, both land and naval, was set on the Keep itself. The plan was to starve/pound the defenders out. High Marshal Phillip knew that the Ashtree did not have the ability to relieve the keep, but was shocked that the loyalists were going to hold on. Stage Three The siege began to take a toll on the food and moral of the Rebel army. With such issues, Marshal Phillip ordered an all out assault on September 6th all along the walls, which had huge holes during the siege. After eight hours of fighting, the Ashtree forces surrendered. Results After the eight months, the total dead was staggering. Over 10,000 Ashtree forces were killed or taken prisoner, 25,000 Rebel forces were lost to battle, disease and starvation. But the civilians took the most damage. Over 100,000 were killed, and 250,000 made homeless. One year of 'peace' After the siege, the Ashtree forces retreated to the Keep of their namesake in the southeast. This left the rest of the Kingdom to fall to Rebel control with little resistance. Marshal Phillip began to send missives to the Nobles who were not under Ashtree control to gather at the Duskheart Monastery for election of the next ruler for the end of the war. Battle of the Ashtree Forest The final battle was upon the kingdom. With elections in progress, the Ashtree Loyalists began to send what they had to crush the leadership of the Rebels. Rebel spies and scouts spotted the small force of 2,000 making their way north. Phillip himself lead the Rebel forces of 15,000, surrounding the enemy army, with a small hole in his lines, giving the Loyalists a false hope of retreat. King John II himself charged into the Rebel Lines, falling almost immediately. This action was unknown to the Loyalists for an hour before the Rebels completely surrounded and surrendered. Results * The Nobles elected High Marshal Phillip Hastings I to lead the country. * Ashtree Loyalists granted amnesty by Phillip I. * Ashtree Family gave up claims to the throne. * Ashtree forbidden from forming any offensive capacity. * Duckheart family made responsible for naval and spiritual matters. * Over 500,000 dead or wounded, with 1,000,000 displaced. * Most of the Kingdom in ruins. Category:Wars